Kłótnia
by fanka77
Summary: Angela z niepokojem patrzy, jak jej ulubiony duet zawzięcie się kłóci. Pytanie tylko, jak to wszystko się skończy!


„_**KŁÓTNIA"**_

Nie było dobrze… Wiedziałam to, jak tyko zobaczyłam tych dwoje, kłócących się zawzięcie w gabinecie. W przeciwieństwie do ich wcześniejszych „dyskusji", ta była gwałtowna i pełna pretensji, a chodziło jak zwykle o to samo…

- Jesteś durnym, nadopiekuńczym, zapatrzonym w siebie jaskiniowcem, który potrafi tylko wypinać swoją klatę i pokazywać, jaki to z niego samiec alfa!- krzyczała pełna furii Bren.

- Naprawdę?! A ty jesteś przemądrzałą, zadufaną w sobie i najbardziej egocentryczną zezulą, jaką znam!- odgryzł się Seeley, trzymając jedną rękę na biodrze, a drugą, szturchając Tempe prosto w ramię.

Byłam w szoku… Nie dość, że wyglądało to na otwartą wojnę, to jeszcze, znając tendencje mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki do nadużywania karate, byłam pewna, że po tym „szturchnięciu" dojdzie do rękoczynów.

- Samiec!

- Feministka!

Krzyknęli oboje jednocześnie, ostatecznie tracąc resztki samokontroli, kiedy ich gniew sięgnął zenitu.

- _O mój Boże!_- pomyślałam przerażona.- _Jak zaraz ich nie rozdzielę, zacznie się krwawa jatka!_

Z tą myślą ruszyłam ku gabinetowi Bren, nie spuszczając oka z mojej ulubionej, a teraz rozwścieczonej parki. Byłam gotowa zrobić wszystko, by ocalić ich „partnerstwo", jak to nazywali. Ja- Angela Pearly- Gates Montenegro, zdecydowałam się poruszyć niebo i ziemię, byle było jak dawniej. Byłam zdesperowana, jak nigdy. Nie zdążyłam jeszcze zrobić dwóch kroków, kiedy moje serce stanęło, pod wpływem tego, co ujrzały moje oczy. To był szok wielkości Himalajów, a może całej galaktyki!

Moje dwa ciemne i zdaniem wielu, „urzekające" narządy wzroku, zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki i o mało nie opuściły moich (równie ładnych) oczodołów, kiedy zamiast efektownego ciosu karate, krav-magi, albo innej sztuki walki, którą uprawia Bren, ujrzałam, jak z dzikością jakiejś lamparcicy, chwyta twarz Bootha w swoje ręce i miażdży jego usta własnymi.

Mówię wam, to było HOT!!!!

Mało tego, Agent „gorący", nie zamierzał być bierny i zanim zdążyłam pozbierać szczękę z podłogi (a wierzcie mi, było po czym!), zobaczyłam, jak chwyta ją za biodra i bezceremonialnie pcha na najbliższą ścianę ( a dokładniej mówiąc tę, która sąsiadowała z drzwiami, przez które ich podglądałam, i które zatrzasnęli mi przed nosem).

Co tam się działo, mogę się tylko domyślać, sądząc po owych, głośnych „ochach" i „achach" oraz :

- O Jezu, Bones! Ależ ty mnie nakręcasz! (chyba mnie muszę wyjaśniać, kto to powiedział?) i:

- Zamknij się i rób swoje, bo w życiu nie byłam taka napalona! (autorstwo tych słów jest chyba jasne?), a jedyne, co potem słyszałam, to rytmiczne uderzenia harcującej parki o ścianę…

Nie powiem, ile śliny popłynęło z moich ust, kiedy moi najlepsi przyjaciele uprawiali w biurze seks stulecia ( a może i tysiąclecia, biorąc pod uwagę odgłosy). Cieszyłam się, że Cam poszła do domu, że o stażystach nie wspomnę, a że przy okazji sama nieźle się nakręciłam (trudno, żeby nie, po czymś takim), pośpiesznie ruszyłam w kierunku biura Hodginsa, który właśnie zbierał się do wyjścia i wyperswadowałam mu ten bzdurny pomysł. W końcu, jak też mam swoje potrzeby…

Kiedy wychodziłam godzinę później, Bren i Booth najwyraźniej jeszcze nie skończyli, bo choć ściany się już nie trzęsły, to jej biurko trzeszczało, że o innych, charakterystycznych dźwiękach nie wspomnę.

Wiem… Jesteście w szoku, że nie wparowałam tam ze swoim piskliwym „O mój Boże!", którym tak często wszystkich raczę, ale powiem wam jedno… Nawet ja mam trochę taktu w tych sprawach. Poza tym, kiedy Bren jutro przyjdzie do pracy, zamierzam dokumentnie ją przemaglować odnośnie tego kiedy i jak to się stało, że „dynamiczne duo" nareszcie znalazło się w horyzontalnym mambo- jumbo. Tymczasem jednak, dam im się zabawić i rozładować to seksualne napięcie, które mogłoby oświetlić połowę kraju ( a może i cały). W końcu, soczyste szczegóły, które mam zamiar wyciągnąć od Tempe, a których pewnie mi nie pożałuje, znając jej stosunek do seksu, muszą być, jak to mówi „udowodnione naukowo".

Swoją drogą… Ciekawa jestem, jak długo robili mnie w balona, bo sądząc po ich „zgraniu" mają już za sobą niejaką praktykę. Cóż… Dowiem się jutro, a na razie, lecę do domu, bo choć sesja z Hodgiem była intensywna, to i tak potrzebuję zimnego prysznica. Po czymś tak gorącym, jak występ B/B, nie może być inaczej….

KONIEC


End file.
